Of Mothers and Fathers
by tHe dAily ScRibbLeR
Summary: A peek into the lives and relationships between of Blair and Eleanor and Chuck and Bart. Love, lies, and deceit await...welcome to the Upper East Side.
1. Of Fathers

Disclaimer- I don't own any Gossip girl characters.

* * *

**Of Fathers**

* * *

Chuck stared at the paper, his eyes flashing over the words, 'get to know his secrets' and 'more details'. He scowled and looked at it disgustingly. He seethed as he went over his conversation with Humphrey.

_"Is it unimaginable for a son to just want to sit and talk with his father?"_

_**Flashback**_

_"Father." An eight year old Chuck Bass greeted curtly._

_"What is it Charles? I, as you can see, am busy." Bart icily replied. Chuck cringed, not at the harsh tone that his father used but at the godforsaken name that his parents had given him. Chuck then started to shift his weight between his left and right foot, for he hadn't planned on getting past his fathers' twenty-five year old secretary to sneak into his office._

_"Charles if you didn't have a reason to come then I suggest you leave be-"_

_"I wanted to know if you wanted to play a round of squash." Chuck said, already knowing the answer._

_"I am, as I have previously stated, quite busy. I don't know how you got the idea of me completely changing my schedule and canceling dozens of meetings to 'play a round of squash'." Bart sneered and pressed a button labeled 'secretary'. "My son has entered my office." He said icily, his penetrating glare boring a hole into the intercom._

_**End Flashback**_

_"What was your father like?"_

_"Me. Only older and meaner."_

_**Flashback**_

_Bart tightened his tie, scrutinizing his appearance and finally giving a grunt of approval. Chuck glanced at the mirror, straightened his shirt out, and smirked. Bart crossed his arms over his chest. He glanced to his left and did the same, smiling in triumph. They boarded their private jet; Bart strode in confidently and Chuck trailed behind, holding his head high and giving curt nods to the pilot and the many flight attendants as he walked past them. One of the attendants gave him a sweet smile and made a funny face; Chuck smiled happily but it fell once his father gave him a reprimanding look._

_**End Flashback**_

_"He can [hate me] when his beloved wife died giving birth to me."_

_**Flashback**_

_"Sir..." a tentative nurse murmured. She hesitated when he didn't respond but she stood her ground._

_"Sir. It's been three hours. Your son is in stable condition. Surely you would like to see him." she said. Bart gave a snort but didn't move._

_"Sir, your son is waiting. Ignoring him will not bring your wife back." she insisted, stepping closer to him and giving him a stern glare. Bart didn't make any gesture that he had even heard her._

_"Sir. I'm sure that your wife wouldn't want you to ignore your son like th-"_

_"Do not speak of my wife." Bart said menacingly, facing the nurse and giving her a cold stare._

_"Your son has been in stable condition for quite awhile now. His heart is beating normally and his breathing patterns are normal. You should see him." she persisted._

_**End Flashback**_

_"Bart had to fly to Beijing on business but he sends his best."  
"As he has done since kindergarten." _

_Flashback_

_"Father, are you coming home in time for tomorrow?" Five year-old Charles Bass asked his father over the phone.  
"No, son. I have important business in Tokyo, you want me to get this deal, right?"  
"Yes, father. But-" he persisted.  
"No buts, I'll be coming on Wednesday. Tell the nanny to take you outside and wait until the chauffer comes." Bart interrupted.  
"Yes father." Chuck replied._

_"I'm busy. I'll see you on Wednesday." Bart said, hanging up before Chuck could even say goodbye._

_**End Flashback**_

Chuck stared into the fire and clenched his fist over the manuscript and threw it into the flames, watching stoically as the paper started to burn at the edges. Dan Humphrey _would_ pay.

* * *

A/N- This is totally random. I started it after watching The Serena Also Rises and ended it just now, after watching New Haven Can Wait. I kind of led it up to New Haven Can Wait with the last sentence. I'm going to, hopefully, write one with Blair and her mother for the end to this two-shot. Then I was thinking of doing an Of Brothers and Sisters with Jenny and Eric. I'm not sure if I'll actually get to the Brothers and Sisters thing but one can dream. I'll probably randomly add flashbacks and such as the season goes on. Press the bright blue button, you know you want to!


	2. Of Mothers

Disclaimer- I own none of these characters.

* * *

**Of Mothers**

"Sometimes when you feel like you're suffocating, all you need is a breath of fresh air."

**September 6th, 1998**

_"My, Miss Blair you look lovely today." Dorota complimented seven year old Blair Waldorf as she finished buttoning the back of her dress. _

_"Thank you Dorota, I rather like the head band that Daddy got me." Blair replied, giving a small smile as she straightened out her head band._

_"Well, have a good first day at school Mi-"_

_"Dorota!" Eleanor's shrill voice called._

_"Yes, Mrs. Waldorf?"_

_"Please excuse yourself, I have to talk to Blair for a moment." Eleanor asked sweetly._

_"Yes, Mrs. Waldorf." Dorota replied, giving a small curtsy as she left._

_"Mother, are you coming to my first day with me?" Blair asked eagerly._

_"No, Blair. I've been over this so many times. I have to go to work. I have to get to work an hour early for a meeting with Bloomingdales."_

_"But you promised!" Blair whined, stomping her foot down._

_"Don't be so spoiled, Blair. Stomping like that is un-ladylike." Eleanor scolded._

_"What if I don't want to be ladylike?" Blair challenged, clenching her fists and glaring at her mother._

_"Blair. I will come next year. This is the last time I will hear of it f-oh, Blair. Now I'm late for the meeting!" Eleanor groaned, giving an annoyed Blair a chaste kiss on her forehead and grabbing her purse._

_"Oh, here this will make up for it, right? It's a new line of perfume by Dior. Now you have your first perfume bottle." Eleanor said hopefully, giving a parting gaze at the perfume._

_"You better come next year, mother!" Blair called after her mother, giving a wondrous glance at the bottle. She'd seen her mother put perfume on all the time but she'd never let her try any on._

That day, Blair Waldorf went to school smelling rather strongly of _Hypnotic Poison_. Too bad nobody ever told her "Less is more."

**Present Day**

"Dorota, where's my headband?!" I yelled, hastily knocking over hundred-dollar perfume bottles and lotions in search of my headband.

"I have it, Miss Blair!" Dorota said, her voice echoing from downstairs.

"Oh, thank god! Daddy bought it for me when he was in Italy." I explained as she scurried up the stairs and to my room.

"Yes, Miss Blair. It is quite the headband. Now hurry, Miss Serena will be here soon!" she reprimanded as she bustled out of my room.

"Miss Serena is here!" Dorota yelled, just a minute after she had left. I brushed my hair one last time and then started to straighten out the perfume bottles and lotions from their scattered positions.

"Hey, B. Sorry I'm late. My mom kept me to say 'good luck on your first day' you know how they are." Serena trailed off, rolling her eyes playfully. _No I don't know. I've never known. Mother's never been there. She's never done that. She hasn't been there for ten years, she won't start anytime soon._

"Yeah." I said softly, focusing on the perfume bottles. I glanced at the once-used bottle of _Hypnotic Poison_ and picked it up. Maybe wearing it again wouldn't be so bad. I walked to my mirror and looked at it.

"I haven't seen that perfume yet." Serena remarked, faintly interested.

"Yeah, it's my first perfume, my mom gave it to me wh-"

"Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer, you're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh you're a womanizer, baby..."

"Oh, it's Chuck." Serena said, picking up the phone.

"Chuck?" I squeaked, dropping my perfume bottle.

"Blair!" Serena yelped as the bottle crashed into my wooden floor, immediately shattering.

"Huh?" I replied, in a dreamy sort of faze.

"The perfume!" she said as if it were obvious. Of course, the perfume; the perfume that my mom gave me, promising to be there 'next year'. The perfume that made up for ten years of her not being there. The perfume that held broken promises and a million lies.

"Just leave it." I said scathingly.

"Woah, what's wrong, B? We really need to work on that attitude later...oh damn. We're going to be late."

"You go, I'll be there in a sec." I replied, out of my trance for a split second. As soon as she left I looked at the broken bottle again, remembering my days as a hopeful seven-year old, smiling at my first perfume bottle and my first day at school.

"Dorota! Clean this up, will you?" I commanded, grabbing my purse, walking outside, putting on my Dolce and Gabbana glasses, and taking a breath of fresh air.

* * *

A/N- Yes, I know that the quote doesn't make sense. This is, definitely, not my finest work by any standards but I wanted to get _something_ out by October. I was thinking of making a quick short story tonight but I don't think that I'll have enough time. Oh well, hoped you liked it! Press the little blue button please!


End file.
